


Cheerleader

by leere, radicalrumps



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, cheerleader! patrick, i guess lmao, jock! pete, theyre teens so its underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalrumps/pseuds/radicalrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got a big game to play in just a few minutes, but he really just wants some alone time with his favorite cheerleader before he has to go out and be the star quarterback. A quick fuck for good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

The grip Pete’s got on his boyfriend’s hips can’t possibly be comfortable for him, especially since he’s practically having to sink his nails in just to keep a good hold with the way Patrick’s grinding slow and dirty against him, but Patrick doesn’t seem to mind or even notice, he just keeps lazily gyrating his hips against Pete’s until the jock can’t take it anymore. He’s got a big game to play in just a few minutes, but he really just wants some alone time with his favorite cheerleader before he has to go out and be the star quarterback. A quick fuck for good luck. He whispers that in Patrick’s ear and nuzzles his sideburns with his nose, presses a kiss to his cheek, because he knows Patrick likes tender, sweet things like that, knows he’s more likely to give in to whatever Pete’s asking for if the request is tied to a sappy gesture.

As expected, Patrick relaxes a little and sighs softly, tilting his head back, giving Pete a chance to latch onto his neck and add more hickies to the mess of bruises that are already there. He’d been reasoning as he grinded against Pete’s hip; on one hand, the cheer captain is undoubtedly asking where he is right now, and he’s really not looking forward to the merciless teasing from the other cheerleaders if him and Pete are caught in a, um, sticky situation - but on the other hand, he really wouldn’t mind getting fucked before the game, he had to admit. He’d feel it every time he kicked high, feel Pete inside him from minutes before, and he’d probably want to fuck afterwards, too, because seeing a sweaty Pete run around and jump on other dudes got him hot and bothered for some bizarre reason. He shook his head. “Pete, I can’t-”

Pete gropes Patrick’s ass just then, and Patrick jumps and shoves him away, glaring. Pete pouts. Patrick just looks so pretty in his tiny navy blue skirt, Pete can’t keep his hands off him. It shows everything, soft thick thighs filling it out perfectly, and it makes Pete’s mouth water. He can’t help it; when you have a hot boyfriend who’s a cheerleader, how can you resist? Especially with legs like that; it’s amazing that the principal lets Patrick get away with it. He steps forward again and smushes his nose into Patrick’s neck.

“Patrick,“ Pete mumbles into the hickey-covered skin, "baby, please. For good luck.” Patrick tries to push his older boyfriend away one last time before finally giving up and resting his head on Pete’s shoulder. Pete listens to him breathe for a moment and strokes his hands down Patrick’s back; finally he sighs, and Pete knows he’s won.

“Fine, just don’t stain my skirt,“ the cheerleader grinds out as he feels Pete’s hands sliding down his thighs. Slightly rough fingers ghost under his skirt and feather soft touches glide over his cock inside the skin tight shorts.

“Real quick and good, baby,” the jock growls out before nibbling on the younger boy’s ear. He can hear the chattering of students and parents above them, and he glances around before pulling lube out of the pocket of his shorts. He’s late, super fucking late, but the coach wouldn’t dream of doing anything to his star player.

Pete turns Patrick around and presses him against the cement back of the bleachers. “Help me get your shorts down, babe.” He holds the skirt up while Patrick pulls the tiny shorts down to his knees, and then the younger boy spreads his legs and arches his back, ready to be prepped, and Pete takes in the sight of him and wonders how the hell he got so lucky.

The jock has to keep himself from dropping to his knees and eating his boyfriend out. Later, after the game, they’ll go back to Pete’s house and shower together and then they’ll lay on Pete’s bed and he’ll lick Patrick open for hours, but now’s not the time for that. Instead he pours lube over three fingers and quickly pushes two in. Patrick’s breath hitches, but he takes the fingers easily. It doesn’t take long before Pete’s adding a third.

The cheerleader is a gasping mess by the time Pete lubes up his cock and lines up with the pretty, stretched hole.

Finally the head slips into Patrick’s hot heat; a grunt slips from Pete’s mouth as he sinks in even further. Patrick is tensing under him, whimpering and whining, and he’s already shoving himself back onto Pete’s cock.

“F-fuck, Pete, god dammit, fuck me already,“ the cheerleader snaps at the older male. He’s always so bitchy in bed, a natural power bottom, and Pete loves it, but he still has to show Patrick who’s boss.

A tanned hand reaches up to grab a fistful of golden-orange hair, and it tugs hard. “Don’t fucking sass me, baby, especially not when I have my cock fucking balls deep in your ass. God, I could just fill you up and make you cheer the whole game with my fucking cum inside you. You want that, huh, slut? Show that you’re mine, let everyone see my cum leaking down your pale legs.”

Patrick lets out a loud moan and grinds back against Pete. “Fuck, god, I love when you get possessive, you weird fuck.”

A grin spreads across Pete’s face and he brings his hand up and smacks down into the plump ass in front of him. “Damn right you do,” he replies before nearly pulling completely out and then slamming back in. The cheerleader lets out a loud yelp before Pete is able to shove three fingers into his mouth. If Patrick doesn’t quiet down, they’ll get caught for sure, but honestly, Pete wouldn’t mind. In fact, it sounds pretty fun.

The jock leans forward while he thrusts in and out of the warm heat of Patrick’s ass, clamping  his teeth down onto the younger male’s shoulder and reveling in the unmistakable slap of his hips hitting Patrick’s ass. Drool is leaking down Pete’s fingers and over Patrick’s chin, and Pete wishes he could see his face because his eyes are probably squeezed shut, thin golden eyebrows in a knit. Basically the image of pure sin on the face of a somewhat nerdy, thick-as-fuck cheerleader.

Each time Pete slams in again, a choking noise emits from Patrick, and Pete can feel him clenching around him. Pete knows that’s a sign that he’s close and wants it harder, and he growls, “Fuck - fine, okay, if that’s how you want to play it, you fucking slut.”

Obviously, being a teenage boy, he’s literally two seconds away from blowing his load himself; but he grips Patrick’s plump hips a little harder and thrusts as hard and fast as he can. He’s so fucking close, he can almost taste it - but then, he slides across the little bundle and he hears Patrick make another choked off whine. Fuckin’ jackpot.

Pete angles his hips a little to the left and just goes for it. Patrick’s shaking and choking on the jock’s fingers, and tears are starting to run down his face. Patrick’s a crier when he’s getting fucked good. The fact that his tears turn Pete on a little definitely should be a concern of his, but he’s too busy fucking into Patrick as hard as he possibly can, chasing the orgasm that’s so tantalizingly close.

At some point Patrick must have started jerking himself off, and now he cries out, right on the edge, and Pete pulls his fingers out of his mouth to take his dick in his hand and stroke until Patrick’s coming over his hand. He waits until Patrick’s done, then brings his fingers up for him to suck on again. “Suck ‘em clean,” he whispers, and Patrick whimpers and does, taking them into his mouth, sinful little tongue curling around each.

Pete’s impossibly close now, can feel the orgasm building low in his stomach. He pulls his fingers from Patrick’s mouth and grips his hips with both hands, listening to Patrick whining with every thrust, his own breathing staggered and his grunts low and quiet. He shoves in one last time and comes deep inside Patrick, shaking and mouthing wetly at his shoulder. There will be a wet spot on his back now, damp from Pete’s spit, but he can’t bring himself to care.

They stand there for a moment, feeling the after glow of fucking amazing sex; that is until Patrick finally realizes Pete just came inside of him right before a football game. He shoves back into Pete and quickly gets the older boy off of him. “Pete, you motherfucker, I swear to god, why the fuck did you come in me? You know I have to cheer, you fucking dick! If you don’t fucking fix this, I’m ignoring you and your cock for weeks.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I got you,” Pete says, drawling out his vowels. He lightly spins Patrick around again and drops to his knees. He can see blue-green eyes peeking over, Patrick straining to peer at him.

“You’re fucking disgusting,“ he says.

Pete laughs and spreads the cheerleader’s cheeks apart and gazes at the red, puckered hole. It’s already leaking and stretched. He leans forward and presses a flat tongue to it and hears Patrick’s breath hitch. He licks over and over again, occasionally pushing his fingers in to scoop out the jizz.

After minutes of slow licking and Patrick whining from over stimulation, Pete believes he’s done and kisses one cheek before standing up.

“All clean.”

“Fucking - God, that’s so gross.”

The jock smacks Patrick’s ass one last time before turning him around and kissing his forehead lightly.

“You love it. I would kiss you but I got stank booty breath.” A chuckle slips out from rosy lips.

“Yeah, you do, but oddly enough, I really enjoy the mouth the booty breath is coming from.” Pete let’s out a donkey-like laugh before pulling Patrick into a gentle kiss.

They both work together to get Patrick’s shorts back up –god, his ass barely fits– and share quick kisses before running off to the places they were supposed to be some forty minutes ago.

Let’s just say Pete didn’t get in that much trouble until right before halftime, when he ran up to Patrick and grinded against his ass, whooping loudly. Which resulted in a kick to the nuts, and getting benched the rest of the game. And honestly? Pete wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
